Minature Writings
by Musical Medli
Summary: A section of oneshots featuring romance, drama, horror, angst, and more.
1. Morning Secret

A/N: This my first one-shot for this collection. I hope you enjoy. 

Summary: Kagome thinks about what happen during one night.  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Inuyasha. The only thing that belong to me is this plot.

**

* * *

Morning Secrets**

The trees moved to the light breeze that moved through it's branches. Kagome laid upon the ground looking up at the canopy. It was still dark out and probably late, but a lot of things were on her mind. A smile danced across her face as the breeze blew over her face moving her ebony hair. The evening's breeze had a soft scent of it meaning a light stream was near by.

Sitting up, she wrapped the blanket around her preventing some of the cool breeze. It never seem to suprise her on how everything can turn out. You never think to take the chance and think about how one thing can change another and make it become something else. A light smile danced across Kagome's face. She remembered how it was hard to confess one thing or another. She remembered how she kept a secret so hard to bare that most of the times, it made her cry.

She glanced over her shoulder and noticed him still sound asleep. He seemd to be the one to know that she was crying. However, he never knew why. The demon slayer and monk never figured it out that she was in tears. Most of the time, she was alone getting water or just laying in her sleeping bag trying to fall asleep. Each time, though, he would come over and ask if she was okay. Her eyes would be blurry with unshed tears. Her face would be stained with tears that she cried. Her face would show a smile trying to not become a frown. However, with all of those evidence that something was wrong, she would say that she was fine and walk off.

Kagome could tell that he hated to see her cry. If she was in his shoes, she would too. However, she couldn't allow him to know. He cares about another and would never feel the same for her as she did to him. He devoted his life to destroy a demon who caused her to end her life. He promised to let her take him to Hell. Kagome could never compete with that. Yes, she did promise to stay with him, but how long could that be. Could there be a chance that it could be in a few days, a few months? Could it be the next time she returns home, she won't be able to return? There were too many possiblities of her not returning.

A quiet laugh escaped her lips. Seeing him sound asleep, it amuses her. She remembers when he says that he doesn't need to sleep; not like how weak humans have to. Kagome remembers how many times he had told her that speach. It was because he was half-demon that he didn't need the sleep. He had to be prepared for anything.

Another quiet laugh escaped her lips. He was currently sleeping sound asleep. Light snores could be heard as he took in deep breaths. Kagome knew that this wasn't her first time catching him like this. He did it quite often. She's not suprised by it either. Everyone gets tired, even a hanyou. Being how stubborn he is, Kagome could never tell him. Even when she tells him to go to sleep, he fights back with her saying he needs to be ready. Kagome just shakes the thought off knowing that sooner or later he would be fast asleep.

Kagome released a light yawn. She was tired, she had to admit that. However, she couldn't sleep. Everything that happen. It was all on her mind. It seemed strange how she ended up this way. It was nothing difficult and it was nothing tha she didn't want. She had wanted this for a long time. She remembered when she saw him pinned to the Sacred Tree. Something about him made her heart jump saying that he was the one, he was the one you want to stay with.

Kagome brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She never knew how confessing would end up one way. She never knew how crying about your pain of feeling about another would make another one feel the same. It certainly suprised her. Kagome remembered just last night around evening time when the sun had set. Dinner was served and everyone was outside enjoying the cool air. Well, everyone except for the kitsune, who was too young to stay up late, two tail cat demon, who was plain tired, and elder miko, who was old and tired. Kagome was just glancing off towards the direction the sun had set. She released a sigh and felt as the tears were starting to build up like they did every night. She excused herself saying she was going to bed. He watched her and notice the salty scent. It hurt him again for he knew no reason to her tears. This time, though, it went to far. He quickly moved over to Kagome and dragged her into the forest. She yelled at him and tried saying a certain word, but he prevented it all together.

In the forest, he let her go. She tried running, but once again, he prevented her. He demanded to know what was wrong with her. She showed the same face mentioning nothing was wrong. It scared her this time when he hammered a tree trunk and yell at her while cursing. Kagome rememberd as she dropped to her ground and he bent over her demanding to know what was wrong with her. That was all it took. Kagome confessed that she loved him and knew he would never feel the same.

A smile danced across Kagome's face as she looked over her shoulder. He was still asleep even after her movements of the blanket and everything that she was doing. Her smile stayed as she remembered his respond to her confess. He yelled at her for being so stupid thinking that way. She asked why it was wrong when all he did was run to her. It suprised him and soon enough he captured her lips into a passionate kiss. After parting for air, he confessed saying it had nothing to do with her. She was over and it had everything to do with Kagome.

The golden rays of orange and red were starting to break the midnight colors of purple and blue. Morning was starting come. Kagome knew he would be waking soon. Even if he did sleep, he made sure that he was awake at dawn before anyone else. She released a yawn as she pulled the blanket around her. The warmth of the rising sun felt good against her skin. It was a cool night, but everything seemed perfect.

She felt him move beside her and noticed that he rolled over. A stretch with his arm came followed by a long yawn. She noticed as he rised using one of his arms to sit up. He turned around to come face to face with her smiling towards him. "Morning." Kagome whispered it in a low tone.

"Morning. I am surpised to see you awake." He replied in the same tone.

A low sigh escaped her lips. "To tell you the truth, I been awake since early in the night. I woke up thinking about how it all started and ended."

"Are you happy about your decission?"

Kagome nodded her head. "Yes."

"I am glad for I would never change my mind on it. I love you and that is all that matteres."

"The same goes for me, Inuyasha."

A smile danced across Inuyasha's face as he moved over to Kagome. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her against him. The warmth of his body helped with the chill that the night air left on her body. He used his haori and the blanket to wrap her in it. Last night was everything to them. Becoming his mate was one of her best decission. She wanted to stay with him and now she could.

She heard what he whispered in her ear that night and it made a smile dance across her face. "What are you smiling about?" He asked as he placed kisses down her neck.

She turned her head to see him. She quickly placed a kiss upon his lips before replying. "About what you said last night."

"Are you happy about that also?"

Kagome nodded her head as she ran her hand over her stomach. "Yes."

"I am glad. With you becoming my mate, it was the happiest thing that happen to me, but now with you carrying my pup, it made me even happier. Kagome, I love you so much and I am glad that you will be by me forever."

Kagome gave him a deep smile as she captured his lips into a passionate kiss. He teased her bottom lip with his fangs as his tongue traced her teeth. She moaned against the feeling and allowed access with his tongue. Both fought for the feeling. Both enjoyed the feeling. Soon, though, Kagome broke panting for air. "The same goes for me, Inuyasha. I love you and the child I am carrying. To be with you, it is everything."

* * *


	2. Breaking Off The Leash

Summary: Kagome is in heat and Inuyasha is not taking it well. During one sit, Inuyasha warns Kagome about something regarding to him. In the process, this makes her come to a decission to stay with Kouga. Will Kagome return to Inuyasha or will this be the end of them? 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Inuyasha. The only thing that belong to me is this plot.  
Warning: This one-shot is the **CLEAN VERSION**. Please look on my **PROFILE** for the url to the other version.

Enjoy!

* * *

Breaking off the Leash

It was one of those days. Kagome was in heat. She was cranky, tired, and worse, she sat Inuyasha about twenty times before noon. A loud yell echoed across the grounds followed by a loud thump. Instead of twenty, make that twenty-one.

"You are such a jerk, Inuyasha. No respect for anything. I can not believe you." Kagome's face was red with anger. She was mad. Inuyasha took it too far and ended up eating dirt once again. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo stood away as she yelled the command and turned away from him. He cursed into the air as the beads were actived and down he went.

Kagome released a sigh as she looked at the hanyou upon the ground. Turning towards her bag, she grabbed it and started heading off towards the forest. "Kagome, where are you going?" asked Sango trying to stop her.

"On a walk." Kagome's tone was dark and demanding. Miroku and Shippo hid behind Sango as Sango turned to walk back to their camp area. Inuyasha had already pushed himself up and had his back turned towards the modern girl. He released a small "feh" as he heard Kagome leave.

With his arms crossed in the sleeves of the fire-rat haori, he thought about what turned Kagome on. He didn't understand what her problem was. Ya, every month she went through the same problem, but never has she sat him so many times because of it. She looked exhausted. He was offering her a ride on his back. He only mentioned that he never seen Kikyou go through this much problem and she sat him. He didn't understand why. He just stated the obvious.

With each month, Inuyasha was able to ignore Kagome's anger and of course, her addicting scent. However, this month, it was completely different. His demon blood was craving for a release. It wanted to claim the modern girl as it's mate. Inuyasha did not want to risk that. He knew deep down that he cared for the girl. Hell, he even loved the girl. He wanted to be with her as her life mate, but not while she was in a pretty bad mood. It could end up wrong in so many ways that right now the best thing was to avoid the young woman.

* * *

Kagome stopped halfway from the group. She couldn't believe Inuyasha. Of all the things he could have said, he had to bring up something regarding to the reincarnated miko. She hated being compared to her. She thought Inuyasha cared about her. He certainly would get jealous enough and come to her whenever he could, so why did he have to do it? Why did he have to bring up Kikyou?

Just the thought of the miko made Kagome's blood boil. Anger started to rise once again. She wanted to let it ago. She wanted to yell at the hanyou. Call him names. Do anything just to get the anger to go away. Releasing a loud yell, she said the one word that would allow all of her anger to disappear. A smile danced across her face as she heard the loud thump.

Kagome felt in a better mood as she continued on her walk. Sitting him was what she needed.However, now as she continued on her walk, something felt wrong. It was too silent. Usually she could hear the sounds of her comrads or at least, the hanyou's cursing, but there was nothing. Slowing down, she started to glance around the forest when woosh.

Kagome met the ground with a hard thump. A shadow devoured her body as a claw hand grabbed her shoulder and rolled her over. Kagome looked up and noticed Inuyasha looking pretty unhappy for being sat the twenty-second time that morning. She tried moving to either sit up or just turn away from him. However, his grip upon her was tight. She watched as he bent down upon one knee and stare at her before yelling. "What in hell was that for, wench?"

"For everything. Now get up." She responded as she tried moving from his grip.

"No, damn it. You have been all hell since this morning. Keep it up, Kagome, and you will end up hurt."

Kagome swallowed back her anger and stared at him with confusion. What was he saying to her? Was he threating her? He wouldn't do that. He wouldn't hurt her, would he? "What? Are threating me?"

Inuyasha dropped his head as he glanced away from her face. She could hear him talking in a low, deep tone. "If you think it is that way, then go ahead. You're in heat, damn it. Do you remember that night when Sango talked about it to the group? Do you remember everything she said?"

Kagome nodded her head. She remembered everything. It was just two days ago that everyone was sitting around the fire. Noises could be heard in the distance. Shippo wasn't too happy about the noises and tried hiding in Kagome's sleeping bag. Sango only laughed. Kagome asked what was so funny and that is when the conversation was started. Sango mentioned that during a certain period of the month, female demons go into heat. It is their time to find a mate to bare their young. Sango mentioned that demon mating was rough. It could sometimes kill. Kagome was suprised by this. However, she knew she had nothing to worry about. There was no way that anything like that could happen, at least, not to her.

Her respond to his question was weak. It was whisper upon the wind. "Yes, I remember."

Inuyasha lift his head and stared into Kagome's eyes before leaning down towards her ear. He tighten his grip upon her shoulder as he spoke in a dark, venomous whisper. "Good. Remember this, Kagome. I am half-DEMON and MALE. Don't push me to far or you just might end up hurt." He leaned back away from the girl and stood up. With one jump, he was in the trees and out of Kagome's site.

Kagome sat there upon the ground suprised by everything. She now knew why Sango kept glancing from her to Inuyasha. She was warning her that Inuyasha was part demon and male. Kagome remembered when Sango said that some male demons mate with the female without the female's permission. Maybe that was what Inuyasha was warning her about. He didn't want to hurt her. He didn't want her to push him to far.

A shiver of fear ran down her spine. She never thought about it that way. She never thought how it could affect Inuyasha. Maybe her best solution was to return home and wait till it was over. Maybe in two weeks she could return and there would be no problem. However, with that idea came problems. Inuyasha would not like her to leave. If she did, he most likely would come. Lately, that is what he was doing. He would come with Kagome and stay with her for a few days before returning back down the well. Kagome shook her head. She couldn't leave, not without him following.

Kagome continued to stay lost in thoughts that she never noticed the grey tornado that stormed her way. It came to a halt splashing dust and dirt over her. She looked towards it direction and notice Kouga standing with his arms cross. "Yo Kagome. How's mutt-face treating you?"

"Okay, I guess."

"Is something wrong? Usually he is here with you."

Kagome shook her head. "No. I just got a bit of a problem on my hand."

A smile followed by a short laugh escaped Kouga's lips. He walked over and sat across from the girl. "It's because your in heat, right. Mutt-face probably reacted different towards you. He probably gave you the warning about him being part demon and male. Am I correct?"

Kagome nodded her head. The ideas, the solutions, they were starting to reappear. She knew no way to protect herself. She knew if she went back to the others, she would be afraid. He would know it and want answer. A fight would start and... Kagome didn't want to think that far. Anything could happen. He could transform and hurt her or worse. "What am I going to do?"

It was a whisper. She wasn't really expecting an answer from it. However, Kouga suprised her. "That's simple. Come stay with me. I already claimed you as my woman and told you that I loved you. It doesn't matter to me that you are in heat. The only thing that matters is that you want to be with me."

Kagome looked up into Kouga's eyes. He was looking at her with half a smile. Maybe this was her solution. To prevent everything, to stop the arguements, to prevent the pain from every time he would say the miko's name or run off, maybe she should stay with Kouga. He already told her that he loved her. That is far compare to what Inuyasha has done for her. It was the best thing. "Ya. I will come with you. It will be safer and easier for me."

"Good. I told you that I would be better for you. You should have trusted me in the first place and this wouldn't have happen. Come, lets return home to the den. You can rest for the day and think about everything." Kagome nodded her head and took Kouga's hand. In a twist of wind, both disappeared and the tornado was running towards the mountains.

* * *

Inuyasha jumped out of the trees to land in the clearing where everyone was staying. Miroku was sitting near Sango talking while Shippo was playing with Kirara. All three looked up when they noticed him coming. They glanced around hoping to see the modern girl following, but to no prevail, he was the only one. "Kagome didn't come back?" asked Miroku as he looked out towards the forest.

Sango looked from the forest towards the hanyou as Miroku asked the question. She was bitten back by suprise by his expression. Never has she seen him make a shiver run down her spine. She stood up with quick movement suprising everyone. "You didn't. You didn't scare her about that. If you did...oh poor Kagome."

"I did. She needed to be warn. She was pushing her luck towards me." replied Inuyasha as he sat against the wall. He brought his sword to rest against is shoulder and crosses his arms into his sleeves.

Miroku and Shippo both looked from Sango to Inuyasha confused on what was going on. They watched as the hanyou sat upon the grass and the demon slayer move quickly away from him. It seemed whatever the hanyou did to the modern girl, it upset Sango.

Sango knew what he told her. Kagome was in heat and well, it was affecting Inuyasha pretty bad. She just hopes that the modern girl understands that Inuyasha wasn't trying to scare her or even hurt her. He was just trying to warn her. "I wish you haven't of. You might have just scared her off and this time, I don't believe she will be returning."

Inuyasha open one of his golden eyes to look towards Sango. Releasing a small "kef", he closed it. If the girl wants to return, she will. If not, he would retreive her. At the moment, though, he wanted to just cool off.

* * *

It was already late-afternoon when Kagome arrived at the den of the wolf demon tribe. Everyone was happy to see that Kagome made her decission to stay with Kouga. They knew she would be a perfect mate for their leader. Kagome was exhausted when Kouga came to a hault at the entrance. He noticed her yawn and her sleepy eyes. "Come Kagome. You can rest in my chambers."

Kagome nodded her head and started to follow the young wolf demon. He lead Kagome deep into the cave. It suprised her on how big it was. She guessed that it was a different cave. Different tunnels were on each side. Some had animal skin over them. Kouga arrived at the back of one and moved a door flap open for Kagome to enter. The cave suprised her. A small shaft had a fire inside making the room warm. A fur bed was in one corner while a flat rock used for a table along with an animal skin rug covered the area.

She followed Kouga over to the bed. "You can rest here. I will send one of my wolves to wake you when dinner is ready. Sleep good, my lady." He soon exit the room and allowed Kagome some time alone.

Kagome sat down upon the fur bed. She had a lot on her mind. First, she wasn't in the best of moods. Mainly because of what Inuyasha had to say to her. However, in that whole process of her being pretty mad with him, she became scared. It wasn't love anymore. It was slowly starting to fade away to fear. That was a first. She never has been scared of the hanyou before. He was always there to protect her. He was always there to help her out. It didn't make any sense on why he would scare her like that. Ya, he might have been trying to warn her, but did he have to scare her in the process? Kagome shook her head. She knew no answer to that question. Releasing a yawn, she laid back against the fur and soon drifted to sleep.

* * *

The sun was coming to a set as everyone decided to finally move into the forest and set up for camp. Kagome has not return and Inuyasha was starting to get a little annoyed that she had not returned. Sango kept glancing over at the hanyou. Some where deep down, she was getting a feeling that what Inuyasha did caused Kagome to leave for good. "Inuyasha, you should go get Kagome. It is starting to get late." said Miroku as he was setting up a fire.

Inuyasha released a low growl as he looked towards the horizon. The last bit of the sun could be seen and still no Kagome. Clinching his fists, he stood up and ran off into the forest towards the section where Kagome was last located.

The forest had an empty feeling. Inuyasha wasn't too happy when he saw no sign of the young girl. He tried smelling her, but to no prevail. It didn't make sense. She was in heat, but there was no scent. He was starting to panic. Could he actually make her run away? Could she have left towards the village even though it was about a day and half away? Inuyasha ran through the forest looking for any sign of the young girl. She was no where. She was gone.

Stepping out of the forest, Inuyasha hid his eyes from his friends. He didn't want to let them know that he was upset about what he did to her. He was afraid that she could be hurt. He was afraid that she was gone for good? "Did you find her?" asked Miroku once again.

Inuyasha turned his head away. He didn't want them to know. However, it seemed that everyone knew his answer. A short gasp came from Sango while Shippo burst into tears. He could hear movement coming and then the sound of blazing fire. He turned his head to a slant and noticed Sango in her demon slayer outfit and Kirara in her bigger form. "Where are you going?" asked Shippo. He still had tears running down his face as he watch Sango.

"To find Kagome. The forests are dangerous at night. She could be killed." replied Sango as she jump up on Kirara and rode off towards the forest. Inuyasha quickly moved in front of her making Kirara bump her off. Inuyasha was quick enough to catch her as she came falling to the ground. "What was that for?"

"You won't find her in the forest. I already look. She is gone. There is no scent left." He put Sango upon the ground and moved to one of the trees. Sango gasped on his respond and dropped down to the ground. Inuyasha could only hear two sentences that escaped her lips. "How could you?" and "Kagome". He felt hurt by all of this. He shouldn't have reacted the way he did, but he did and now he has to pay the cost. He has lost her and there might not be a chance for her to return.

* * *

It felt as if someone was rubbing something against her. Kagome rolled trying to get away. She open her eyes and noticed one of the female wolf demons. "Kouga has asked me to retreive you for dinner." She said softly. Kagome only nodded her head and sat up. The female wolf demon sat down beside her and gave her a weak smile. "You are lucky to have Kouga."

"Thanks." It was all Kagome could say. She wasn't sure if this was what she wanted. She was sure of one thing. Leaving Inuyasha to cool herself down was one thing she needed.

The female wolf demon just gave her a smile as she placed a hand upon her shoulder. "I hope everything goes well for you clear up to the mating ritual."

"What happens from here to there?" Kagome never heard of demon mating rituals. She heard what is meant for a female to be heat and a male demon looking for a mate, but that was all.

The female wolf demon took her time explaining about how the male demon will court the female he wants as his mate. Usually it is with a kiss upon the cheek to the lips to the neck. Sometimes it is leaving a small mark upon the neck. It has to be something that fades away. This allows the female to reject if she decides that the male is one she doesn't want to be with. The courting usually last for about three to four days. The final night, the male will ask once again if the female wants to be with him. If she says yes, they will mate.

Kagome nodded to the young wolf demon. She listen with caution and learned as much as possible. Till the night of the mating, she still had a choice of staying with Kouga or leaving. It was a good thing. Maybe she will come to her senses on what she wants to do. Maybe this will allow Inuyasha to calm down and allow her to return to the others. She notice the female wolf demon standing. She reached out a hand and Kagome took hers and both stood up. "Kouga is waiting for you. Let's hurry." With a smile, Kagome followed the young girl out.

* * *

Dinner at the wolf demon tribe was different. Usually around a camp fire, everyone would try to get into a conversation or joke about something. The wolf tribe, however, didn't. At first, they thanked her and congradulated her for her and Kouga. It was a happy celebration. Kouga seemed to be happy. He was sitting over with the other male wolf demons talking among them. He would glance back at her and give her a light smile. She would return the smile only to look out the cave door. She kept wandering what Inuyasha was doing.

When dinner was finally served, it was huge compare to the food her friends would have. Many varieties that Kagome thought didn't exist yet. She enjoyed every meal and even gave Kouga a bigger smile when he came over to sit by her. During that time, she received the first notation of the court. He leaned down and placed a kiss upon her cheek. She smiled and replied the same even though it didn't feel the same.

The rest of the evening went fast. Members of the tribe kept thanking her. She stayed mainly by the female wolf demons while Kouga stayed by the males. He would always glance back at her, but never say anything. At the time, she felt alone. She actually missed the hanyou's tempers, the demon slayers friendship, and the monks pervert ways.

When the evening was finished, Kouga came over to Kagome. He offered his hand and both headed back to his chamber. At first, Kagome was nervous, but she soon figured out that this was part of the courting. Laying by the male soon-to-be mate was a way to get used to him. He made sure to have his back towards her at all time while he slept. She was thankfull for it.

During the middle of the night, Kagome thought about everything. In about three days, she will be mated to a wolf demon. After that, she might never be able to see her friends again. A lonely tear started to build up within her eye. She wanted to see Inuyasha again. She wanted to be held by him. She wanted to yell to him that she cares about him. It struck her hard. Maybe that was the reason she did this. She wanted to make him mad or worse make him think she left. Maybe it wasn't because he scared her. It was because she wanted to hurt him.

Sitting up, she made her mind up. She couldn't become Kouga's mate. Yes, she thought it would be easy, but now that she thinks about it. It is impossible to do. She still loves the hanyou even if he is always arguing with her or even scaring her. How does she know that soon or later Kouga might do the same? She doesn't. At least, Inuyasha warned her about everything. She should have trusted him instead of running off like a coward.

Slipping on her shoes, she moved across the room trying her hardest not to wake the wolf demon. A female wolf was outside his chamber. She whimpered towards her and soon the same female wolf demon that talked wth Kagome came out of one of the caves. "I need to return to my friends. I am sorry." She said the young femle.

"I understand. I could tell at dinner that you felt so alone. The female wolf and I will take you. When I return back, I will explain to Kouga the reason you did it. He will understand. He doesn't want you to be sad." responded the demon.

Kagome gave her a smile and both headed towards the entrance of the cave. Standing outside, Kagome glanced up at the clear skiy. The moon looked almost dark since the new moon was only days away. The stars twinkled like diamonds as a light breeze danced across the trees. The female wolf demon suggested Kagome to sit on the female wolf. She did and soon all three were heading towards the direction of her friends.

* * *

Inuyasha was having trouble sleeping. He missed the young modern girl. He hated himself for what he caused. He shouldn't have scared her like that. He was just trying to warn her. Each time her scent came to him, he was on a thin line of almost losing it. It was enough that when he did give her the warning that he did, but only for a short second.

Inuyasha sat up to glance up at the midnight sky. He kept wondering where she might be. They were too far from the well meaning that ther was no way that she could have gone home. She had to be somewhere in the forest. However, when Inuyasha went to retrieve her right before darkness, there was no scent. It seemed as if she vanished. It didn't make any sense.

He quickly stood up. He had to find her. There was no buts about it. He had to retrieve her back and make sure she was safe. Grabbing his sword and placing it as his waist, he jumped into the trees to look for the young girl.

* * *

The journey to the forest Kagome was located at took most of the night. It was late and Kagome was tired. Luckily, she was able to sleep some of the journey on the back of the wolf. The female wolf demon came to a stop at the edge of the forest. She started to sniff the air when she noticed it. The wolf carrying Kagome came to a stop waking Kagome. Kagome looked up at the demon wondering what was going on. "I smell a dog hanyou. I am not sure if it's friendly or not."

Kagome looked suprised. "It's Inuyasha. He is in the forest looking for me."

The female wolf demon nodded her head and continued on her way. They came to a short distance away from where the hanyou was. In this spot, he wouldn't be able to smell the scent of wolves. Kagome thanked the wolf demons for their help and bid them good-bye. Sitting down upon a rock, she waited for the hanyou to find her.

Inuyasha was calling her name out. He was hoping to find her soon. That was when he smelled it, Kagome's scent. She was in the forest and close to him. Jumping onto the ground, he raced off towards the direction where she was located at. He arrived at the end of the small clearing. She was sitting on rock looking around the area. He slowly approached her not wanting to scare her or make her yell. She slowly turned her head towards him. A small light smile was on her face. He stood still watching.

With quick movements, she jumped off the rock and ran straight towards him embracing him in a hug. Tears were running down her face as she cried into his haori. He did the best thing and wrapped his arms around her embracing her back in the hug. His ears could pick up the whispers that left her lips. "I am sorry. I am so sorry." She sobbed.

Inuyasha listen as she cried against his chest apologizing for something. Pushing her away and gripping her shoulders with his claws, he looked into her eyes. Tears ran freely as the dripped from her chin. "Where have you been? I been looking for you everywhere." He asked in a relief tone.

Kagome looked away as he asked the question. "I rather not say. Just be happy that I am back."

"No. I need to know. Sango, Miroku, all of us were worried. Where in hell where you?"

"With the wolf demons. I went on my own because you scared me."

Inuyasha sat back surpised by this. Of the whole time he was worried of her lost in the forest, she was with that damn wolf. "You were where?" His tone was angry. He was mad about this information.

"I was with Kouga. I went with on my own. He had nothing to do with it. If you want to be mad with someone, be mad with me. I was scared of you. I had no other solution." She replied by glancing up to look into his golden eyes.

"Then why in hell return to me if you think I am so scary." His tone was still dark and angry as he stared down at her.

Kagome glanced away from his stare. He could hear her whispering something. "I returned becaused I love you."

Inuyasha's eyes went wide by this. He knew he had feelings for the modern girl, but he never notice to have those feelings returned. Pulling her close to him, he leaned down and captured her lips into a passionate kiss. She was tense by the movements. She was suprised by his sudden action. He broke the kiss to whisper in her ear. "I am glad you return. I am sorry for scarying for you, but I didn't do it on purpose. I did it to protect you. I love you also and I didn't want to hurt you."

Kagome turned his face to look at her. His eyes showed no anger, no fear. It showed sympathy and love. She traced her hand over his face and brought her lips to his for a passionate kiss. He traced his tongue over her teeth while his fangs nipped at her lips. She moaned against the feeling and allowed access deepening the kiss. The warmth flowed through her body as his taste warmed her to her soul.

Both broke the kiss and leaned each others forehead against the other. A smile was upon both face as they intertwined their fingers together. He was happy about how she felt towards him. He was hoping this meants that she wanted to stay with him. "I have one question for you. Will you be my mate and stay with me? I care too much and want you to stay."

A nod came from Kagome as tears started to flow down her face. She wrapped her arms around his neck and placed kisses upon his cheeks. He nuzzled against her neck and traced her back with his claws. She released a low moan as she arched her body against him. He turned her face towards him and captured her lips once more. Access was allowed quickly and soon he was laying her upon the ground as his claws traced her neck down to her stomach. With one swift movement, he removed both her shirt and bra leaving her chest bare. She gasped against his mouth and brought a slight giggle along with a smile towards his.

Kagome tighten her grip around his neck as she leaned against his touch. She moved her hands down his chest and shoved his fire-rat haori and white shirt open. He removed them and moaned against her touch as she traced his strong chest with her hands. His kisses moved from her lips to her cheek down to her neck. He nipped and soothed with warm kisses as his claws traced down to her waist. Once again, with on swift movement, her skirt and underwear were removed. She gave him a smile as his claws traced her thighs as her hands ran down his chest. He felt the ties of his hakama come undone and soon they were removed.

With each other, a kiss was given and soon a passionate night of becoming one happen. Each proclaimed how much they loved. Fear, darkness, it all disappeared with each movement, with each touch.

Kagome was soon exhausted gasping for breath. He collapsed against her breathing hard as she wrapped her arms around him. He placed one more kiss upon her lips before rolling over and bringing her with him. Grabbing his haori, he wrapped them in it. "I am glad to see that you have returned. I would have been lost if something happen to you."

Kagome released a smile as he said those words. Just saying them made her heart ache. She felt like a fool for running away with Kouga, but she knew why she did it. She was scared by what he said. However now, she knew it was a mistake. She cared about the hanyou and she now knew that he cared about her. Becoming his mate was everything and now she knew that returning to him was the right decission. "Me too. I am glad to be here with you."

"Good. Now get some sleep." She nodded her head and soon both fell asleep knowing that both were loved.

A smile was upon each face. The hanyou knew where he belong and now he had someone to live with him. The miko knew what she did was stupid, but realizes that it made the heart grow fonder and the leash to be broken when she became one with the one she loved.

* * *


	3. In The End

Summary: It's five years later. Kagome had returned home and graduated from college. She returned because he left. He is now back. How will she react when he does something making her think on how she fills? 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Inuyasha. The only thing that belong to me is this plot.

Warning: This one-shot is the **CLEAN VERSION**. This one-shot is _rated M_ for **RAPE** and **ATTEMPTED SUICIDE**.

* * *

**In the End**

Kagome Higurashi should be happy. She was walking down the podium, holding her degree in History. She was finally graduating. After working her ways through, she was finally leaving the University. However, she wasn't. It had been close to two years since Kagome returned back from the Fuedal Era. With the Shikon Jewel purified and Naraku defeated, there seemed to be no reason for her to stay. That was where she was hoping that she was wrong.

She knew she loved him. Traveling with the hanyou for four years seemed to prove the feeling she had. She was finally going to tell him. She was finally going to let him know how she felt. However, she wasn't expecting what happen next.

The day she left home for her time, the hanyou was no where to be seen. She remembered searching througth the village and the forest. She remembered asking the demon slayer and monk, but both remained quiet upon the answer before finally the demon slayer told. The hanyou left. They didn't know where, but knew he wouldn't be returning.

Kagome was heart broken by the news. She ran through the forest only to stop by the Sacred Tree and cry. After all her tears were dry, she finally bid good-bye to her friends and returned back to her time. There she devoted herself to her studies.

* * *

It had been three months since Kagome's graduation. She had a decent job at a museum and life seemed to be going pretty good for her. She was still sad for leaving her friends, but she was slowly moving on. She still missed the hanyou and occasionally while she slept, she cried. It was hard to admit that he was gone. It was hard to say that the one man she loved was no longer in her life.

Kagome was just returning home from work. She was exhausted from the day and wanted to soak in warm water before getting some sleep. Unlocking the door to her apartment, she walked into the hallway and laid her briefcase and keys down. Opening the fridge, she poured herself some tea. As she was drinking the tea, she noticed something wrong. The window to her sliding door was open. She was sure that when she left that morning, she closed the door. It made no sense on why it was open.

Closing the door, she pushed the idea from her mind. She was too tired to think about it and only wanted to remove the stress. Walking down the hallway, she entered her bedroom only to gasp upon the site. He was standing in her bedroom, looking out the window. The curtain blew casting him in shadows. It was hard to make him out, but red and silver made him stand out. He looked different since it had been close to three years since she arrived home and he left.

Leaning against the wall, she whispered the one word. "Inuyasha."

His ears moved against the sound. He slowly turned to glance over his shoulder. The stare should have been a warning to her. The stare should have told her that he has changed. The stare should have told her that he was no longer the same. However, her heart made her stay. She still loved him even after he left for so long. She still wanted to be by his side.

He turned towards her, standing at a side. His hands were clinched and he had no smile upon his face. Her heart started race and her breathing became labored. Shaking her head, she couldn't take it. Throwing the door open, she ran out of the apartment, grabbing her keys. She got into her car and drove, not sure where she was going, not caring.

She drove, not looking back. He was in her bedroom. His stare told her something different about him. He wasn't the same. He wasn't the hanyou she knew back in the Fuedal Time. Something was different about him. It seemed that he was mad at her or that he hated her.

She pulled over as the realization sank in. Could that be the reason? If so, then why is he showing up now? Why after so many years, did he finally decide to show himself? She shook her head as the tears started to build their way up. She couldn't see him, not now, not ever. She moved on. She forgot about him and that was enough for her.

However, Kagome knew this. She couldn't run from him. She knew he had a way of finding her and she didn't know what would happen if he did. Turning around, she headed back home. Praying to all of Kami, she was hoping that he would be gone.

Closing the door behind her, she placed her keys upon the counter and looked down towards her bedroom. She didn't want to head down to her room. She didn't want to risk her chance that he was still there. She open the sliding door and stepped outside. The night air was cool. It felt good against her warm skin. She walked back inside and headed to the dryer. Pulling out a tank top, she removed her dress shirt and changed before heading back outside.

Standing outside, she didn't hear the sliding door open. She didn't hear the silent footstep over the balcany. She did, however, feel the arms that snaked around her waist and the kisses that were being placed down her neck and across her shoulders. Again, the same word escaped her lips in a light whisper. "Inuyasha."

He was silent as he continued to place the warm, chaste kisses against her skin. She threw her head back as his claws ran down her side and then cupped the side of her face. She didn't want to be with him like this. She didn't want to feel like this. He left, breaking her heart. Her friends said that he would not be returning. She moved on, forgetting about him, and now he was back.

She tried pushing against him, telling him to stop. He didn't listen. He tighten his grip upon her and held her hard against his chest. She pushed against him again only to feel his claws against her side. There was nothing she could do. He wasn't letting go and she couldn't get away.

He pulled her with him, into the apartment, down the hallway, down to her bedroom. He pushed upon the bed before crawling and leaning over her. He had a cold grin upon his face, one that Kagome didn't see very much with him. She seen it once, but it wasn't one she wanted to see again. He usually had that grin upon his face when he was a full demon. She remembered the last time he turned. He almost came after her. He almost killed her. It was her blood that stopped him and his pleeding promise that stopped him from using the jewel.

He traced one of his claws down the side of her face. A single tear ran down as he wiped it away. Her breathing was labor, rough. Her heart was racing. She didn't want to be here in this position with him. She didn't want to feel like this again. Her heart ached for too long. She cried herself to sleep for countless nights. She wanted to die because of the pain he caused. Now, he was back and he was causing it again.

She rolled, forcing herself out of his reach. She moved to the side of the bed to see him watching her. She moved slowly down the wall, towards the door. He blinked in a slow rate, before moving to the door. Her breath was caught short as she watch him remove the Tetsusaiga from his side along with his fire-rat haori. Again, within a light whisper, she spoke to him. "Please, don't."

He only shook his head as he walked towards her. It was a slow movement, but he came. She didn't allow it. She moved across her bed to the other side of the room. Didn't he know that she didn't want to see him anymore? Didn't he understand that she moved on? It didn't make sense. He was here. He was here in her room, in her apartment. Why, why did he do this to her?

Slowly moving down the wall, she tried to make it to the door. Running was her only solution. She would leave. She would drive away to her family. She would figure a way to make him leave, make him forget about her. All the thoughts were interupted, though, when he jumped across the room and grabbed her.

He threw her against the bed, not caring if he hurt her. He bent down over her once again, placing his legs upon hers to prevent her from escaping again. Bending down towards her, he brushed his lips over hers, sealing both in a bruising kiss. She yanked her face away from him, only to feel him trail the kisses down her neck. A low, aching moan escaped her lips. That was when she heard him finally speak. "I am sorry."

Her eyes went wide. He was apologizing. Apologizing for what? For leaving? For hurting her? "Don't even say it."

He leaned up to look into her eyes. She noticed unshed tears in his eyes and that was a first, especially coming from someone like him. "But, it is the truth. I didn't mean to leave. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You did and you can not change it. It is over. I moved on and I think you should too."

He released a low, dark laugh. "You really don't get it, do you?"

Rolling her head to the side, she glanced up at him, confused on what he meant. "Get what?"

"I didn't return expecting you to understand. I didn't return to live the rest of my life alone. I returned to be with you, to make you mine."

Her eyes went wide when she finally understood what he was saying. That was his reason for the cold stares, for the off set warnings, for the way he was acting around her. She didn't want that. She didn't want to be with someone who was a monster. She just wanted him to leave, to disappear like he did and never return. "No. I don't want that. Get off of me and leave."

Another laugh escaped his lips. "Sorry, but no. I will prove to you that I am sorry for hurting you. In time, you will learn that I still hold deep feelings for you."

"By hurting me?"

"Don't take it that way. I will still care for you. I am just making sure that I never lose you again."

It was her turn to laugh. "You can't make me love you. You can't make me stay with you. I can leave. I can disappear and you would never know it."

"That is where you are wrong. With what is going to happen, you will be mine and there will be nothing you can do about it." He traced his claws down her side. She moved, twisted against his movements. With her legs pinned down, she couldn't do anything. His hands moved her skirt up, showing her bare thighs. He rubbed causing a rough moan to escape her lips. A smile, a dark smile, danced across his lips. "You will be mine."

She saw as he sat up, never letting go of her legs. He untied his hakamas and pulled them down. Her eyes went wide when she knew what he was going to do. She felt as his claws destroyed the only material preventing it from happening. "I will always hate you for this. You do know that, right?"

He was laughing again as she spoke. "Again, don't take it that way. You will understand why I am doing this. You will understand that I am risking a lot just to be with you."

* * *

**LEMON**

Located on my **PROFILE** is the word, **HOMEPAGE**. Click on it and will lead you to another site.  
Look for **ONE-SHOT**. The **STORY** will be located there.

* * *

He rolled off of her panting for air. She laid next to him, shocked on everything that happen. He had just raped her. He took her by force when she never wanted to see him again. As tears made their way down her face, mixing with her hair, she heard him whisper. "I never meant to leave without telling you. I had to do this on my own. However, when I returned I learned that you were gone. It took me a year and half to find you. It took a year and half for my brother to help me find a way to you."

"Tell me this then. Why did you have to rape me? Why did you have to do it by force? Couldn't you have earned my love, my trust instead of hurting me like you did?"

He shook his head as the tears he held came rolling down. "I knew you wouldn't understand. I knew you would hate me. I only did it to prove that I cared for you and wanted to be with you."

Kagome sat up before looking down at the hanyou. "It will still take time. You robbed me of something that I can never have back. You took something of mine that hurts. If I ever learn to love you back, it will be a miracle." Standing up, she walked out of the room and into the bathroom. He could hear the water running and he could hear the tears. He had hurt his mate, one thing that he didn't mean to do.

* * *

It had been month since Inuyasha returned to her side. He never let her out of his sight except when she had to head to work. Each night, he would lay beside her, hoping that there would be some changes. Each night, there seemed to be a slow improvement, but not a steady one.

It was already late in the night, Kagome once again cried herself to sleep. He hated what he did to her, but he wanted to prove that he didn't want to lose her again. He barely survived his way back. He barely found a way back to her. At first, neither his brother, the demon slayer, nor the monk, would help him. It took pleading and apologizing, one thing that he never did, to get them to understand. It was finally the undead miko that changed their mind. He remembered her saying, her words, that helped him find his away. "He is hurt. He is lost. Unless you want him to die, let him go. Let him find the one that calls to him, the one he claims to have as his mate."

Inuyasha was interupted by his thoughts, when his mate sat up, dripping in sweat. He watched from the windowsill as she moved from the bed and walked down the hallway. He moved to follow her, only to see her standing outside on the balcany. "Are you okay?" His voice was soft, caring.

She released a low laugh, one that he never heard before. "It's nothing. Head back to bed. I will return soon."

"Something is wrong. You can tell me."

Kagome turned to face him. She had anger in her eyes. She had hurt in her eyes. "It's you. That is what the problem is. I feel like I want to die. I feel like I don't give a care about anything. I still hurt even after a whole month. Don't you get it? Don't you understand?"

He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. She cried into his chest as he whispered soft words to confort her. It worked and soon she was sound asleep. He moved inside and sat down on the couch, holding her close. He never wanted to hurt her. He just wanted to make her understand that he cared about her, that he loved her.

* * *

Kagome rolled with warmth. She sat up as the sun shined through the shades of the window. Glancing around, she noticed where she was at. He was still asleep, but he had tears running down his eyes. He was crying. He had been crying the whole night. He felt as much pain as she did.

She moved from his arms and walked down to her room. Laying on her bed, she let the pain out. She just cried. He could hear her crying, hear her pain. He didn't want to hurt her. He didn't want to cause her this pain. He just wanted to prove that he still loved her. Somehow, though, with him risking his life, trying his hardest to get to her, he failed.

She arrived back in the room when her alarm went off signalling that she had to head to work. He was leaning over the rail of the balcany looking out towards the horizon. She didn't care what he was doing and quickly grabbed her keys, briefcase, and purse before walking out the door. He watched out of the corner of his eye, but never moved. Releasing a sigh and closing his eyes, he let the air blow through his hair before walking out the door and down the street.

* * *

It was hours before Kagome returned home from work. She put the key into the lock and entered the room. She was expecting to see the hanyou, but he was no where to be seen. The sliding door to the balcany was open and breeze was blowing through moving the curtains, but there was no sign of the hanyou.

She walked down the hallway, glancing into the bathroom, the spare bedroom, and even her bedroom. He was no where. She couldn't figure why he left. Her heart skipped a beat. Did he leave? Did he leave knowing that he hurt her? Grabbing her keys, she ran out the room and down the stairs to her car. There was only one place she knew where he could be. It was a long way, but she had been gone for almost eight hours. He would be there in no time.

Arriving quickly, she parked on the side and ran up the stairs. The shrine looked the same. Everything looked the same. She ran in and started to call out for her mother. There was no sign of her family. The windows were open. A pie was cooling. The area was silent. Cursing lightly, she ran up the stairs to her bedroom. It was the same and the window as open, but no hanyou.

Kagome ran through the whole shrine house looking for the hanyou. He was no where. She didn't understand him. Why did he take her as his and then leave? She knew he was upset about everything, but did he have to leave like this? Ya, she was happy about it. It would allow her to move on, but she did want to make sure he was okay.

Stepping outside, Kagome ran her fingers through her hair when she noticed it. The gate to the forest was open. Her eyes went wide as she thought why, but instead of delaying on the thought, she ran through. She ran down the path she knew when she was little. She ran down the path that reminded her on going to the village. However, as she came, her heart skipped a beat. She felt his presense. It was a little off.

A silent gasp escaped her lips. Kagome knew where he was. Her shrine was on a high hill, a mountain of the sort. A cliff extended off in the back. He was there and she knew what he was planning. Kagome ran with her might, praying to all of Kami that he would be still standing. What she saw was more of a suprise.

He stood, with the wind blowing through his hair, staring out into the horizone, much like he did that morning. She walked up slowly not wanting to suprise him, not wanting him to jump. His name escaped her lips. "Inuyasha."

He glanced over his shoulder and she saw it, unshed tears. His voice was a broken whisper as he spoke to her. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't mean to put you through this. I care about you and risked a lot. Now with nothing to lose, I can end it and finally rot in Hell."

Kagome shook her head. "No. Don't kill yourself. It's not right. I still care about you. I still love you. It's hard to admit sometimes. I mean you left. I didn't know where, but you left. Please, don't kill yourself."

"Why? I raped you and forced you to be by my side. I hurt you in the most possible way and watch you cry every night. What reason would be good enough for me not to kill myself right now?"

Kagome swallowed hard on his reasons. He was correct on everything else, but he couldn't do it. This wasn't the hanyou she knew. He was not being himself. Getting her courage, she replied. "Because if you do it, I will follow right behind you. I still love you and losing you will only kill me."

"No. You don't love me anymore. I can see it in your tears at night. I can see it when you leave for work or go out for the night. You avoid me. You hate me. Ending it now will put both of us at rest." He took a step closer towards the edge.

"It's pointless if you do it. You said you risked a lot. Why put that to shame when you can make up for it? Yes, I said it would be a miracle for me to love you again, but it wasn't. Damn it, Inuyasha, I still love you and it kills me that I still do. That is the reason I cry. I cry because you are back and you made me feel your love again." Tears were in her eyes as she pressed towards him. She wanted him to hold her. She wanted to know that he wasn't going kill himself.

He released a sigh as he turned towards the girl and stepped away from the cliff. "Are you sure about this? Are you sure that you can still love me after everything I have done to you."

With a tearfull nod, she ran towards him and embraced him in a hug. He held her close as she cried against her chest. He knew what he did was right. He knew using the Shikon Jewel to grant his wish to allow him to survive with Kagome was correct. He risked his life knowing that in the end he would be with her.

She cried against him as he held her. He was everything and she almost threw it away. She was a fool to think that she didn't care about him. In the end, he proved to her that he was everything to her. Wasn't this what she wanted? Didn't she want to be with him? Yes. It was everything and more. Now, she could prove it. She could show that she still loved him.

Pushing away, she glanced up into his eyes with unshed tears. She leaned up and grasped his lips against hers. The sun sat as he held her, as both kissed with all the passion they held. He had her as his mate. She had him to live with. Both were united. Both were together. At the beginning she wanted to hate him. In the end, he brought her to her knees making her realize that she loved him. In the end, both made each other realize how much they both needed each other.

**THE END**


	4. October

Summary: Kagome was returning home from a visit to a relative. She was afraid on returning home knowing that he would be there. She left because of one thing that happen on day during the month of October. When she returns, it happens to be a suprising moment to her. One that she would not forget. 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Inuyasha. The only thing that belong to me is this plot.

Enjoy!

* * *

**October**

The snow was coming down as I sat there by the window in the train car. I could hear chiming of the bell from the old clock tower. It was already seven o clock in the evening. The sun had set making the temperature drop a few degrees. I was nervous on returning home. I didn't know why. I left for a month to stay with a relative. I was returning tonight, but instead I was quite nervous, quite afraid. I knew who would be there. He would be waiting for my return so why was I so nervous on arriving home?

The train passed through the last tunnel. The reflection of the lights flicker over the window as the darkness settled in the area. I could see my face reflecting back on the window. It has been so long that I couldn't remember much. So much as changed. I was no longer a young fifteen year old girl with childish memories, but a young twenty-four year old woman. I was a senior in college going for my degree in college. Everything seemed to be going my way so why was I so afraid of returning home? It was because of him. I was returning to see him.

As I watch the lights pass by the windows, I thought about running away. I thought about staying on the train and let it by pass the stop I was suppose to get off. What would happen if I didn't return tonight? Would he come after me? Would he be worried? Would he even care? There were so many ideas that I wasn't even sure if the plan was a good idea.

I don't remember on what made me so scared on returning home, returning back to him. Before I left, everything was going well. The fall weather was settling in during the ending of October. The leaves were starting to turn colors from red to orange to yellow. The chill wind was starting to freeze the skin was the summer weather was disappearing. I should have been happy. Autumn happen to be one of my favourite seasons. It was when I met him.

It was one cool afternoon that we were walking through the park. We stopped by the lake to feed the ducks and swans before continuing on our way. It was late afternoon when we arrived back home. He picked me up and spun me around before crashing into the pile of leaves that he raked before we went on our walk. I was so happy. I was in love.

He held me as we sat against the tree that he carved our names in. His arms were warm around my shivering body. He whispered sweet words to me, telling how much he cared about me. I was happy to have the warm feeling of love run through my veins. When sun had come to a set, we headed in for some hot cocoa. That was when everything happen.

I woke the next morning hoping to see him. He wasn't around anymore. He was gone. I asked my mother, my brother, and even my grandfather. No one had seen him. Tears were starting to eat away at my eyes as I ran around the grounds of our home. I even ran through the forest. I could not find him. It was getting late and I couldn't find my way home.

The sun had set and the clouds had drifted in blocking any sign of light from the moon. I was wrapped under a tree in a small coat freezing. That was when I heard his voice. He was running through the forest with a flash light looking for me. He found me sitting by the tree shivering. He removed his only coat and covered me up before helping me up and walking out of the forest. He yelled at me for a while telling me that I was stupid for running out alone especially when I didn't know the forest too well. I yelled back at him saying that I couldn't find him. He stopped the conversation by saying that it didn't matter. He left for a while and came back. I had tears in my eyes as I ran up the stairs to my room.

I knew he had followed me. I could hear the door closing behind me and I felt the shift on my bed as he sat down. His hand was upon my shoulder as the tears in my eyes ran. I turned to him and asked why he had to leave, why he had to make me think he left me. He told me I was crazy. I snapped back and said that I wasn't. I didn't know where he went. He never told me. That was when I noticed the look in his eyes.

I asked what was wrong with him. He turned with a soft smile. I shook my head as tears ran down my eyes. I could see it in his eyes. I knew what he wanted to tell me. I knew what he was planning to do. I couldn't believe it. After all that we had been through, he was going to do this to me. I did the only thing possible. I ran to my mother and explain I was leaving for a while. She asked why. I didn't explain only that I wanted to visit someone. She agreed and allowed me to see a relative. The next morning I was on the train leaving him, leaving the pain that he almost cause.

The memories of the last day of October left my mind as the train blew it's whistle at my stop. I grabbed my luggage and prepared to depart. I wasn't looking foward to heading home. I didn't explain anything to him. I didn't explain to him why I left. He probably hates me because of it and I was glad. What he was planning to do to me was hard to bare. I was just hoping that when I arrive home, he wasn't going to be there.

I called for a taxi and gathered my luggage in the back. I told him the directions to my home. It was already close to eight o clock as we got past the outskirts of the town. I could see the hill rising as we decended to my place. He came to a stop at a flight of stairs. He helped me unload my luggage and I paid him the money. Releasing a sigh, I walked the stairs expecting to receive everything.

My mother was sitting in the living room with a book as I close the door behind me. She gave me a smile and laid her book down and ran over to give me a hug. "Kagome, it is so good to see you home." I only gave her a smile as I headed up the stairs to my room. I was currently lucky. He was no where to be seen, but I knew he would figure out I was home.

"Sis, your home." I turned to see my little brother. He ran over and gave me hug before asking about the trip.

"It was good, but I am glad to be home." He nodded and soon disappeared to help mother prepare for dinner. My grandfather was the next person to come in. He didn't ask much, but gave me a hug instead. I was finally left alone as I sat on the stool to stare out the window. The snow looked so smooth as it draped around the tree, our tree. There was no prints in the grounds and it pure white.

As I continued to look out the window, I didn't hear him come in. I didn't hear the door close behind him. I didn't even hear him walk towards me and stand behind me. The room was too silent that it was understandable not to hear anyone. However, when I turned away from the window, I released a short gasp. "Don't do that."

He didn't have a smile on his face. His eyes showed no emotion. He stood with his arms crossed. I knew he was angry, but I didn't figure him to be this angry. "Why did you leave like that?" His voice was soft. It was almost like a whisper.

My face fell as my bangs covered my eyes. "I didn't want to hear what you were going to say. I took the easiest answer out and ran."

"That was stupid."

"Why? You were going to break up with me. We been dating for five years and you were going to cancel everything when you knew I loved you with my heart and soul."

"And I feel the same about you. What gave you the idea that I was going to end everything?"

I rolled my eyes against him and released a long sigh. "You weren't being yourself that day. I could see in your eyes the mixed emotions. I could see how you were acting. You wanted to end it and I knew why. It was because of her."

He was clinching his hand at his side as he silently cursed. "I never wanted to end anything with you. I left for an important reason. I knew the month of October and the season of autumn was your favourite. I wanted to get you something."

"Some story. You probably went to see her."

"No. I went to get you this." He dropped down to one knee and reached into the pocket of his pants. A velvet box was in his hand as he opened it. A silver ring was in the case. On it was a small stone surrouned by two golden leaves. "Kagome, I love you with my heart and soul. I was wondering if you would marry me and become my wife."

My eyes went wide as tears started to appear. I quickly nodded my head and threw myself against him sealing my lips against his. His arms snaked round my waist and held me close. His lips were warm against mine. I missed his kiss. I missed everything about him. I felt as he rolled me to the side and took my hand. He removed the ring was the case and slipped it on my finger before returning to kiss. I was happy once again. I was in love once more.

* * *

It had been two years since that October and that November happen. I was one of the happiest girls ever. The wedding took place a year later during the same month I left. I felt foolish and he knew why. The scenery was amazing as the leaves decended during the fall weather. It was one of my happiest moments.

I was currently two months pregnant. I graduated with my degree in History and he did the same. He was a professor at the college while I worked at the museum just a short distance away from our place. He currently didn't like me working much since I was with child. I agreed to take it easy, but only because he gave me the pleading the look.

The door was closed as I stood in the kitchen. He was home from work. He walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around me. He placed a kiss upon my lips and then on my tummy. I giggled before he sealed his lips against mine. I couldn't believe that during that train ride, I wanted to leave him. I wanted to run away.

Now, I knew I was wrong on the idea. The month of October had been the very month when we started to go out. It was also the same time when he gave me my first rose, kiss, and carved our names. The month of October had been special to us. I just completely forgot that the day I ran into the forest was our anniversity. I completely forgout about it all together. Now I didn't have to. I was with him. I was with my husband. I, Kagome Higurashi was married to Inuyasha Hatitami and was in love.

**THE END**


	5. The Wait

Summary: Kagome was suppose to be back within three days. She doesn't return till three weeks later. Inuyasha isn't happy and doesn't want to hear anything about it. However, when Kagome explains something, it makes Inuyasha angry and upset towards her in a whole new level. 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Inuyasha. The only thing that belong to me is this plot.  
Warning: This one-shot is rated _M_ for **Death**.

* * *

THE WAIT

Three weeks. Damn it. She was suppose to be back within three days, not three weeks. The hanyou was pissed. He made the girl promise and she lied. Pacing the ground, he released a curse as he look towards the start of the setting sun. It was making him furious. Here he waited every morning and still she didn''t show up.

Releasing another curse, Inuyasha gave up. He would give her a talking. He would make sure that she obeyed him and kept her promises. Jumping into the well, he allowed the time stream to wrap around him. He didn't give himself any chance to land. He just bounded out of the well and threw the doors open.

A shock, however, came over him as he saw the damn girl walking down a path towards the house. She wasn't looking anywhere, but straight ahead. However, as she took a side glance towards the hidden well, she noticed him. Her eyes went wide before her hand rose to her face to cover her the gasp that escaped her lips.

He was here in her time. He didn't look happy and she knew why. Kagome had a reason this time, one that she hoped that he would understand. However as her eyes grew larger and her body started to shake, she was afraid on that idea. Turning away, she quickly ran down the stairs and down the sidewalk. Inuyasha stood at the top of staircase holding his hands in a tight grip. A snarl escaped his lips before a curse. Turning away, he walked to the house and threw the door open.

"Inuyasha." Mrs. Higurashi was jumped from the nap she was taking when she heard the door open. She was shocked to see the hanyou so mad. However, she wasn't sure why.

"What in damn hell is that girl up to?" His tone was dark and angry. He wanted answers and he wanted them now.

"She has been busy, Inuyasha. Kagome mentioned about how she was suppose to be back in three days. However, something came up."

"What?" He damanded it in a sharp tone. He wanted to know and he wasn't going to wait.

Mrs. Higurashi just shook her head and hung it low. "I am sorry, Inuyasha, but this is not my place to tell. You will have to wait for her to return." A low growl escaped from the hanyou's lips as he turned towards the window. Oh, he would wait and then he would get his answer.

* * *

Kagome calmed down her breathing as she slowly climbed the stairs of the shrine. She knew the hanyou would be waiting. She knew he would be angry, but what other choice could she do. What she did these past weeks was something of her own choice. This was her reason for staying away. This was her reason for not being there on time when she promised.

Glancing around the grounds of the shrine, she thougth about sneaking through the well and seeing if her friends could help her. The thought slipped her mind as she knew he would be even madder by the idea. Releasing a long sigh, she looked up at her home. Why did he have to come now? Why did he have to make her do that promise? Why did she do this choice? So many questions and she knew some of the answers lied in the house.

Swallowing hard, she slid the door open and walked in. Only a small light was on in the kitchen while another was in the living room. Kagome figured her mother was already in bed being it late at night. However, as she walked by the living room, she never noticed the golden eyes watching her.

She slowly started to make her way up the stairs towards her room when an arm snaked around her waist. She gasped against the sudden movement as she was pulled into the darkness of the living room. His eyes were the only sign that he was there. Kagome's heart started to race as she noticed the stare. It was cold. He was angry and she knew it was because of her.

"There is no running, no hiding. You can't disappear down the well and you hell can't go to this school of yours. Right here, right now, you are going to give me a fucking clear answer. Why in the hell were you not back when you were suppose to be? What in hell is this damn secret that your mother said that you had to say on your own?"

Kagome closed her eyes as she looked away. "I am sorry for breaking the promise. I am sorry on that. However, what I am holding from you will stay away from you. It is my choice and I am going on with it. There isn't much you can do."

"What in damn hell are you talking about?"

A sigh escaped her lips as she turned around and found her way to the couch. Taking a seat, she looked up at the hanyou. The candle he was blocking from her view was shown and she could see the anger, the impatience, everything that was making this hanyou mad.

"The second day I was home, I went to see one of my friends. We left that night out of town to see one of our other friends. I didn't realise at the time that I would be making a choice."

Inuyasha released a growl towards the girl. He wanted to know now instead of waiting. "What was the fucking choice?"

Kagome threw him a cold glare as she continued with the story. "It was fun for a while as we hung out. That was till it happen. I collapsed against the cold floor. I stopped breathing, according to my friends. I almost died. I woke three days later in the hospital. My mother was with me and she knew what was wrong. I found out that evening."

"And that is?"

"Inuyasha, I am sick, very sick. I won't survive till next year. I made the choice on going through with treatment, but it won't help. I am sorry to say, but I can't return with you through the well."

Inuyasha's breath was caught in his throat as he looked at her with wide eyes. "You won't be returning." Kagome nodded her head. "And it is all because you are sick?"

"Not sick, but dying. I am sorry." Tears were running down her face as she looked down at her hands.

"Is this the reason you didn't return back as you were promised?"

Kagome nodded. "I collapsed again about a week later, making it two weeks. The doctor held me for three days. I was just released two days ago. When you saw me returning home today, I was returning from treatment."

"How much longer do you have?"

Kagome shook her head. "The doctor isn't sure. It could be a few days, a few weeks, or even a few months, but it won't be longer than a year."

Inuyasha released a growl as he clinched his hands together causing his claws to cut into his skin. "Damn it. This isn't fucking fair. You aren't suppose to die. You aren't suppose to leave me. Damn you, Kagome. You should be with me, not here about ready to leave me."

"I am sorry." She jumped off the couch into his arms. She cried against his chest as he held her close. Kagome could tell that he was crying also. "I wanted to tell you. I wanted to explain, but I was just so afraid. I don't want to die. I don't want to leave you. I love you and I want to be with you."

A few tears ran off his cheek as he held her closer. That was his main reason for always being so protective over her. He loved her also. He wanted her to stay by his side, stay by his side as his mate. Now, he would loose her. He would loose the only person who accepted him as he was, a hanyou.

Placing his hands upon the side of her face, he lifted her face up. Her face was stained with tears. He gently wiped them away before bringing his lips down to hers. She didn't tense up or do anything, but embrace the kiss back. She wanted to say sorry. She wanted to tell him that she loved him. However, for both, it seemed that their time was cut short.

The kiss was passionate. It was heated to the core. He traced his fangs over her lips. He traced his claws over her cheeks. She allowed his tongue to devour her away as she did the same. However, as they embrace the kiss more, Kagome's breathing slowly died away. She was gasping for air when it happen.

Her arms slipped from his neck and hung down at her side. Her knees buckled causing him to catch her in his arms. Her eyes closed as a short breath escaped her lips and no more followed. Inuyasha's eyes went wide as he realized what happen. Falling to his knees, he craddle the girl he loved in his arms as the tears he held fell down his face.

Everyone heard him crying and came racing down. Mrs. Higurashi quickly realized what happen and called the police. However, it was too late. Kagome's grandfather bent down on his knees and offered a prayer while her younger brother clinged to Inuyasha's haori crying. All night, everyone stayed awake, stayed at Inuyasha's side as he held on to the body of the girl he loved.

* * *

Inuyasha was exhausted as he climbed out of the well. His eyes were red and his face was still covered in tears. He heard Shippou come running through the forest, but he prevented him from jumping. Arriving at the village, he saw Kaeda working in her garden. He noticed Sango sitting under the shade of a tree near Miroku. All three noticed him and looked concern.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" He looked over at Sango once more before dropping to his knees. Everyone was in shock. He was always so strong. He wasn't one to break down into tears. Something major happen and it happen on the other side of the well.

"What happen, Inuyasha? Where is Kagome?" asked Kaeda.

Inuyasha released a long sigh as he glanced up at the sky. "She is gone. She will no longer be coming back to us."

"What do you mean? Did she decide to stay on her side?" Shippou was wanting Kagome. He wanted to know why she wasn't coming back.

Tears fell down the hanyou's face again as he looked down at the ground. "No. She is dead. Kagome died last night from an illness that was not able to be cured. She was buried today."

Sango gasped and cried against Miroku. Shippou started crying and Keada quickly picked him up. Again, just as the night Inuyasha held Kagome in his arms, everyone cried. Everyone cried for the girl who came and filled everyone with warmth, love, and joy.

* * *

Inuyasha watched in the distance as the sun started to set. His heart was destroyed once again. Glancing down, he looked at the waves that crashed against the rocks. He never wanted to see the girl leave. He knew that if she decided to stay on her side of the well, he would follow. However, he never expected her to leave to her time in this manner. He never expected not to see her again, not to see her smiling face.

A sigh followed by a lone tear escaped the hanyou's lips and eyes. He glanced back at the path that lead to the village. He couldn't go on. After losing Kikyou, it was hard enough, but now after losing Kagome, he couldn't survive. He knew this wasn't the right way. He knew he wasn't being himself. However, he knew that when you fall in love and that love is one that you know you will never find again, he knew that there was no reason for him to live.

Inhaling a deep breath and closing his eyes, he walked off the cliff, only to hear his friends calling from behind. His body hit the water like glass shattering into pieces. He held his breath under the water till his lungs burned for air. However, he didn't surface. He dragged himself farther down, untill finally the darkness surrounded him and he joined Kagome in the same place.

Sango and Miroku stood at the edge of the cliff suprised by the outcome. They never expected Inuyasha to commit suicide. They never expected him to die just because he lost Kagome. However, they knew it to be true. Inuyasha was one not to find love. They knew he didn't love Kikyou, but they did know that he loved Kagome. They also knew that the love Inuyasha and Kagome had was an eternal one and it would wait till both were reunited.

And, that was just what happen. Their souls found each other. Their love was eternal. It waited till the time. He was with her while she was with him. At the end, it was death that waited for them for both to see what they had. It was death that proved everything, that there happens to be something worth waiting for.

THE END.

* * *

A/N: Sorry that this one was a little sad. It came up to me when I remembered a friend of mine who died from cancer. If you are reading my other two fanfics, I will be updating them soon. Thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoy this one-shot. Please notice that it is **OOC** for I know Inuyasha would not act in this manner. I was only basing it on feelings and feelings alone. 


	6. The White Curtain

Summary: Kagome stands in the hallway looking towards her mother's room. She goes through an emotional moment as she remembers why she affected by the white curtains over the window. 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding to Inuyasha. The only thing I own is the idea for the plot.  
Warning: This fanfiction is Rated T.

Enjoy!

* * *

**The White Curtain**

I stood there unsure what to think. So much has happened and still I can't believe it is all going to change. It was spring. The smell of the flowers she always planted could be smelled through the drifting breeze that made it through the windows. The light was shining brightly throught that very window. I could see as the light breezed moved against the curtains, the very curtains that made me freeze and wonder.

I don't know why or when it started to happen. It never affected much till recently. Occasionally when I would come home, I would see her bedroom door open. She hardly kept it open. Her bed would be neatly made with her fashion pillows at the top. And, there would be that window, that curtain blowing in the breeze. It made me panic, fear that something might happen. I wasn't sure of what it was till recently.

A sigh escaped my lips as I stood, looking to the side at her room. The very white curtain that caused so much problems for me was blowing in the wind. I wanted to pull it down, shred it into tiny peices, but for some reason, I just couldn't do it. There was no reason for it. It was just a feeling that I was having. Still, though, I wanted to blame the curtain. I wanted to blame it for what it did, for what it caused.

Tears wanted to fall and so many times I allowed them. It hurt to know that this room would always stay the same. The bed would never be slept in again. The curtain would always blow when the wind blew through an open window. Just thinking about it made my heart ache, made the tears come running down my cheek and dripping from my chin. I hated it and wish this feeling would be gone. However, I knew it wouldn't be. It would never disappear.

Foot steps were heard behind me as I stood looking once more. I knew who it was and was thankfull for his presence. He wrapped his arms around my waist, allowing me to lean against his chest. I told him once about the feeling I received when I stood looking at her room, when I saw the white curtain moved. He somehow understood and in a way, it helped me.

"Are you okay?" His voice was soft as he leaned down and spoke into my ear.

I glanced over my shoulder to look up into his golden eyes. With a soft smile, I nodded. "Yes. I will be okay. She was tired. It was time for her to move on."

"True, but she was your mother and you have a right to be filled with such pain."

Again, I nodded my head as I glanced over at her room. He was right. He was always right when it came to something like this. I wanted to cry so much. I wanted her to hold me like she did when I was little, but now I realize she can't. She won't be here for me anymore when I come to see her. She won't give me her warm smiles or her loving hugs. All that will be left of her is her memory.

Moving from his embrace, I walk over to the bedroom. Gripping the handle, I pull the door close as I block away the hurtfull moments and try to remember all the memories of my mother. Inuyasha stood there by the stairs as he watched me do it. When the door closed with a click, he allowed me to run to his arms and cry, cry like I did when I was just a little girl and would return home after something stupid.

"It's alright, Kagome. Cry. She was your mother and you will miss her. We will all miss her."

* * *

**A/N**: Please noticed, that in this story, Kagome is a lot older. Her mother was old and she died of old age. Also, with the scene of the white curtain, my mother's room has the same layout. It happen that I got this idea when I did see the curtain move against the breeze. It was just a warm fall day and I was heading to class. My mother was at work and it just happened that I stopped to look at her room. I had a very strange feeling from just looking at her room, looking at the curtain. Sometimes it just makes me wonder, makes miss the old days. That is where I got the idea for this story. Just remember, Kagome is a lot older and her mother died of old age. 


	7. Dear Diary

Summary: A stupid fight can make you realize the most important part. One diary entry lets Kagome realize why she loves the hanyou and why she is his mate. 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of InuYasha. The only thing that belong to me is this plot.  
Warning: This one-shot is rated T.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Dear Diary**, 

_You wouldn't believe me unless you were there..._

_It shouldn't have bother me; however, just the thought of it did. We were travelling back from a nearby village. A raged youkai was destroying most of the crops and seeing that no one has moved in such a long while, we all decided to go. I should have known something was going to turn out different._

_After destroying the youkai, the rain came pouring and we were stuck inside a hut quite a distance between both villages. It rained for about three days. Just sitting, doing nothing, drived almost everyone crazy. Sango, the youkai exterminator, fell occasionally asleep on her husband, Miroku, the monk. I couldn't think of sleeping, even if I did want to sleep._

_On the second day of the rain, InuYasha, the very hanyou that we were travelling with, decided that he had to leave. I told him it was crazy to leave during a rain storm. He just gave me a glare and ran out of the hut. He can be so stubborn at times, that it makes me wonder why I even stay around. The answer was easy to see. I cared about him. No, I didn't care about him. I actually loved him; however, that was a secret that I held to my heart. No one knew. I couldn't tell anyone. It was easy to see if I told him, he wouldn't respond in the same way. I would probably be yelled at or worse, made fun of._

_Anyways, just after the rain came to an end, InuYasha returned and forced us to all move out. The roads were muddy and part of the creek we followed was partly over-flowing. Sango and I started to worry about the river that ran throught the village. Again, InuYasha didn't seem to have a sensitive side for he yelled at us to not worry. It happen, though, that when we returned three of the huts were damaged by the rising water of the river. I threw him a look before walking off and offering my assistance. It was then that I found out that I did something wrong._

_At the moment, I was helping gather some of the clothing and hang it on a line. I could hear the hanyou marching over to me, but in my intent of not arguing with him, I decided to ignore him completely. Not sure if that was a good idea, though. Just by looking at a side glance, I could see how angry he was._

_He didn't say anything as he stood behind me, arms crossed into the long sleeves of the fire-rat haori. His scowl was on his face. Sometimes, it seemed like he was pouting. It occasionally made me smile or giggle, but not today. Today, I knew why he was mad. Heck, I wasn't even going to bother about it. Sango and I were worried about the village. He didn't seem to care, but that didn't give him any rights to doubt our suspision._

_Laying the last sheet over the branch, I picked up a basket of dried clothing and followed one of the village women to one of the huts they were staying in. Till the huts that were damaged were repaired, some of the villagers were supplying rooms for the poor men and women that had their homes destory. I followed the lady inside. She pointed to a small room and to a corner that I could sit the basket down. That was when I was called out by another lady. She explained about a young woman. I knew who she was speaking of. The woman was barely older than me and she was currently four months pregnant. Her family had forced her into an early marriage with someone of great power. It happen that a war came over that very village and the girl's husband was killed, leaving her and the unborn child with no protection. Returning home, she hoped for the best. She was lucky that everyone took her in._

_I heard from Old Kaeda, the village Miko, that some villages don't take in another family, even if the girl came from that village. I even heard from InuYasha that very same day, that even hanyou children don't get accepted. I was figuring he was talking about himself. For some odd reason, I had a feeling that he tried to find a place to call home, but was unable to succeed. As I laid on my pallet at nights, I thought about what he said and it occasionally caused my eyes to ache with unshed tears. It was hard to see a strong young man..er hanyou be treated so wrong just because he was different. How he survived and turned out to be who he was? I will never know. It was one secret, just like mine on how I feel about him, that seemed to be never told._

_When I arrived at the hut of the young girl, I notice she was just in pain and sick. For her first few months, she didn't receive any sickness and since it was early in the morning, I figured it was just morning sickness. Mixing some herbs that Old Kaeda taught me, I gave them to the girl and explained that it will help her. She was worried about the baby, but I explained that everything was going to be fine._

_With a smile, I stood up to leave the hut. He was still standing outside in the same position and with the same look on his face. This time a small giggle broke from my lips and his scowl turned into anger. I saw him march over to me, but I was lucky to see Miroku come tumbling him down and Sango pulling me away. She wanted a warm bath at the hot springs and I agreed to come._

_I should have known that something was up. I should have known that both Miroku and Sango were trying to keep InuYasha and I apart. What the reason was? I do not know. I just went with it. If the hanyou was still mad from before, it would be wise to leave him alone for the time being. It just never came to me that my friends wanted us to stay apart for another reason._

_Sango and I talked for a while at the hot springs. It was almost late when I realized that I should head back. Old Kaeda was having some troubles with some of the small jobs as being the Miko of the Village. I promised to help her on some of the jobs and I was already late to do two of my jobs._

_Stepping out of the spring, I wrapped a towel around my bare body and made my way back to the hut I was staying at. It never crossed my mind that a certain hanyou would be sitting in the same hut. It didn't register that I had nothing on, but a towel. All I knew was that I had to get everything done before the sun was completely gone, and by the look of the sun, I only had a few hours left._

_Walking into the hut, however, seemed to cause everything to come to a freeze. InuYasha sat against the back wall with his sword leaning against his shoulder. His eyes narrowed down as he glared with me. I placed my hands on my hip and return the stare. It was then when I realized what was wrong with me, my eyes went wide. Turning around, I tried to leave the hut; however, he seemed to be so much faster than me and caught me before I was able to escape._

_It felt different to be trapped in a hut with the hanyou. It should of made me happy. Here he was thinking about me and not anyone else; however, the situation I was in, I didn't know it if it was a good idea or not. He crossed his arms over his chest and started to walk towards me, causing me to back up towards the back wall and slide down. Crossing my legs seemed impossible as he stopped in front and bent down into his known position. He shook his head as he traced his claws against the towel. I tried to speak, to say a word that I knew he hated, but he placed his hand over my mouth and prevented it all together._

_The look in his eyes should have told me something was up. I should have figured the reason he made me stay in the hut was for him. He knew I was busy every evening. He hated it. There has never been one night that I didn't hear from him. I was not his mate. I wasn't anything to him. The Shikon no Tama had been gone for over four years. I was almost twenty-three and still, everything seemed to be the same._

_I felt his claws trace against my bare legs, creeping towards my thighs that were hidden underneath the towel. My eyes widen as I watch his claws before looking up into his eyes. His eyes told me nothing. I couldn't figure out what he was thinking, what he was planning. I gave an inward laugh. I should have known what he had plan. It was easy, if he was touching me in such an intimate way; however, he stopped making me question the idea._

_I watched him remove the fire-rat haori and lay it upon the ground. He, then, went to remove his white undershirt. My eyes widen, unsure on why he was doing this. InuYasha wasn't thinking about sleeping with me, was he? If that was the reason, then why of all the times did he decide now?_

_His claws moved to trace the side of my face. I only closed my eyes and leaned into the touch. It was a shock as my eyes open wide when I felt his mouth against mine. He was actually kissing me. It was a shock for I didn't know if he cared about me in the same way. The kiss was passionate as I felt his fangs trace over my lower lip. All I could do was open when his tongue traced my teeth. It was a strange feeling, but one I accepted and loved. I felt as he wrapped his arm around my neck, holding me closer and he kissed with everything that he had. My heart started to thump extremely fast and I was afraid that he might hear it. The sound, though, didn't even seem like it phased him in the least bit._

_He broke the kiss only for a second before tracing his lips, tongue, and fangs along the side of my jaw, cheek, and neck. His hand dropped from my neck, only to land against my back. I felt as he laid me against the floor, but never stopped the kiss. I tried my hardest to kiss him back, to show him how much I loved him. It seemed that it went all ignore. He was only kissing me and allowing no movement to come from me._

_It was then, suddenly with quick movements that only he could do, that he moved from me and to the door with both of his shirts in his hands. His eyes had a weird look in them before he was gone. It was then that I heard Sango and Old Kaeda outside that I realized he stopped because of them._

_Old Kaeda wasn't happy that I didn't do my two jobs, that she had to ask Sango to do them. Sango was shocked to see me still not dress, but only in a towel. My face blushed twice upon remembering how I was dressed and what happen with me and the hanyou. That night, though, I almost wish it didn't happen. I received a lecture that only my teachers or my grandfather would give me. It made me realize that me being a Miko is quite important and I should not forget where my priorities lie; however, it made me wonder. Where does my priorities lie? Does it lie in my heart where I love the hanyou or does it lie where I should be a Miko and nothing more?_

_It's not hard for me to forget about the lectures I received the day the Shikon no Tama was finally purified. I was lucky the well still stayed open, but that didn't mean I wanted to leave for good. I was over the age that I could make my own decissions and if it came on choosing where I wanted to live, it would be here, in the past with my new family, with the one I loved. It just happen, though, that Old Kaeda told me something about being a Miko that makes it hard to forget._

_A Miko is someone of great purity while youkai and hanyou are something of great darkness. If a Miko should ever lose her virginity or become unpure, it would not make her a Miko anymore. Instead, the powers of a Miko would soon disappear. It made me finally realize, after learning everything about a Miko, why Kikyou wanted the Shikon no Tama to be purified. She hated that she couldn't have a relationship. She hated her job even more when she fell in love with InuYasha. The very thought that I was in love with InuYasha made me realize that I am no different from Kikyou. I am a Miko, so that makes me forbidden to love the hanyou._

_I happen to find out that very night as I was laying down on my pallet, that everything that happen between me and InuYasha inside the hut was nothing. Miroku and him were standing outside and were walking inside. The monk was asking something on where the hanyou went. I guess when Sango and I disappeared to take a bath, a youkai appeared and InuYasha was soon covered in blood. He wasn't waiting in the hut for me. He was just waiting for one of us to return so that he could leave. At least, it made sense on my part, but then what was all that kissing about?_

_Miroku cleared that part up for me as he talked with the hanyou. InuYasha only responded that he waited in the hut, noticed that one of the girls returned, not properly dressed. Miroku tried to make a remark. InuYasha only growled, but continued. He then explained that he played a trick and then quickly left. Sango gave a nod that she saw the hanyou exit with his shirts in hand. Miroku agreed with Sango's respond for he knew the hanyou's haori and undershirt were quite soaked with blood._

_As I fell asleep that night, a certain pain raced across my heart. It made me realize that the hanyou didn't love me as I loved him. It made me realize that I was different from Kikyou. I didn't have a forbidden relationship like I thought I had. I was a normal Miko, one that was in love, but one that wasn't loved back._

_Morning didn't go so well for me. I woke a little bit sad and pale. Sango saw me as I woke, standing up and wrapping the blanket around myself. She saw the dark circles under my eyes and some of the dried tears. She tried speaking. I only listen, but barely. As I walked out of the hut, slowly as if I had no feeling, I felt some type of betrayal, a type of guilt that I never possessed. It made me feel like I was dirty, that I was no longer pure. Could it be possible? Could it be that since my love wasn't return, that my lips were touched by a male, that I was no longer a pure Miko, but someone that was tainted? The feeling made me want to drop to the ground and scream._

_As I stepped outside of the hut, I notice the grey clouds and the down pour of the rain. It went good with the feeling I was having. Dropping the blanket, I stepped outside. I started screaming, crying. I felt like everything was a wreck, that nothing made sense anymore. I saw as InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, and even Old Kaeda came running to see what was happening. I didn't care anymore. My hair was dripping down. My clothing was probably worse, giving a view to anyone who looked towards me. My eyes looked blotchy, but did I care? No. Not anymore. Why should I? I was no longer pure. I was tainted. I had a male kiss me. I had InuYasha, a hanyou that I loved very much, kiss me._

_I screamed again before allowing deep sobs rake through my body. It hurt inside. It hurt so much that I turned towards the hanyou and marched up towards him. He was cussing and everything. Asking what was wrong with me. Telling me that I was being a bitch and should grow up. I couldn't believe I heard that from him, but here was a guy I grew to love and trust, treating me like I was child. I couldn't take it anymore. Raising my knee, I kicked him where it hurt. He dropped down with a hiss and a mouthfull of colorfull words. I didn't stop there. I yelled back at him. I called him a fool, an idiot. I called him distrustfull, a liar on making me think different. And, then, I slapped him, leaving a wide red mark upon his face. He swore again, but by the time he was able to stand, I was walking out of the village and on my way towards the well._

_I should have known that he would have caught me. Youkai strength is always impossible to beat. He tumbled me to the ground, forcing me to be pinned under him. I only smirked at him. He growled right back and started again with the name calling. I yelled his name out, causing him to stop, which to be honest was quite a shock. It was then that I asked, straight to the point, what happen yesterday. I saw as his eyes rolled away and a light blush dust his cheeks. It made me pissed. I don't get mad very easy, but sometimes this hanyou was unbelievable._

_I started yelling at him. I said things that I didn't even know was possible, but then, I blurted that I loved him. He looked at me shocked and then embarressed. In my mind, all I could think was that he was going to call me foolish, that he was going to start with all the names again._

_Instead, his mouth dropped to mine once more. I gasped upon the feeling and soon felt his tongue fighting with mine. It was a heated kiss, as his claws traced over my wet clothing and mine did the same to his. I felt as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me even harder, with everything that he could do. If breathing didn't exist, I bet we wouldn't have stopped, but with life, we broke to breath._

_What he said surprised me. I never knew that he cared about me in the same way. I didn't know he was trying to cover up what happen in the hut. I thought he didn't love me back. I thought everything wrong. For the past few days, InuYasha was trying to get with me. He wanted to explain how much he loved me and then ask me to be his mate. He finally got his answer. That night, I slept with him. It was a feeling that I will never forget. I loved each moment that I had his body over mine. I loved that he was loving me. That night, as I slept with him, he took me as his mate._

* * *

Kagome Higurashi smiled at the entry as she sat by the campfire outside of the hut. It had been a total of two months since that night, since that long five days that happen. She never knew that he loved her. Now, after two months, she has been with InuYasha ever since. 

The entry might be written on paper. It might be one that many might not call as something important, but to her it was. If she didn't get in that arguement with the hanyou that night, she might have lefted and never return. If she didn't, she mght have not been mated to the hanyou.

In a weird, odd way, Kagome was happy for what happen, even if some of the events didn't go as plan. InuYasha loved her. He took her as his mate. She was with him when all she wanted was to be with him. In the prospect, she is thankfull that every night, she can curl up by the fire or with her mate and read this entry over and over, remembering why she was with him and why she loved him.

**THE END**


End file.
